Past Memories
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Semua yang Kisaragi Shintaro ingat, sampai masa kini. Orang yang menemaninya, perasaannya, suasananya. Apapun dalam dirinya yang dulu ada dalam ingatan fotografisnya. / ShinxAyano-ShinxEne / Oneshoot / My First Fict in Kagerou Days/ Mind to RnR? :)


Senyum serta tawa yang selalu menghias wajahnya. Syal merah yang tiap-tiap hari menggantung dilehernya. Apapun dari _dirinya_, kau merindukannya bukan? Sosok yang selama ini datang ke mimpimu, sosok yang selama ini ada di pikiranmu—tapi percuma saja.

Karena dia sudah tidak menginjakkan kakinya ditanah ini lagi.

Karena hembusan nafas dari tubuhnya sudah ditidak ada lagi.

Benarkan, Shintaro?

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Kagerou Days ©Jin

Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

ShinxAyano, typo(s). Oneshoot.

.

**Past Memory**

.

.

Pemandangan itu lagi. Matahari yang menuju ufuk barat, diiringi dengan warna merah keoranyean yang terlihat jelas ditempat Kisaragi Shintaro berdiri saat ini. Jembatan tempat untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia memandang wajah perempuan yang masih berekspresi.

Ekspresi yang pertama kalinya perempuan itu buat karena perkataan kasar serta bentakan-bentakan yang Shintaro berikan kepadanya.

. . .

Bunga lily putih yang biasanya terletak diatas meja paling belakang, sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Shin masih berdiri memandangi kedua meja yang masih terbesit jelas kenangan dalam ingatannya.

Kelas ini memang kosong, semua murid-murid telah menikmati liburan atas kelulusan sekolah tersebut.

"_Pagi, Shintaro-kun! Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu pagi-pagi begini~"_, tapi dalam keheningan suasana, kata-kata yang selalu didengarnya tiap dia datang kesekolah, duduk dan menatap jendela—tidak peduli dengan murid lain yang mengobrol ataupun bermain. Perempuan itulah yang menyapanya, lebih tepat, orang pertama yang menyapa dirinya. Dan kalimatnya terngiang sekarang ini ketika Shin duduk ditempatnya dulu.

.

"_Kenapa sih dia tidak ngomong sama orang lain. Mengganggu saja!", batin Shintaro setelah perempuan tersebut mengajaknya berbicara. Memberi senyuman kepadanya, senyuman yang selalu terpasang meskipun Shintaro selalu mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka._

_Tangan perempuan itu tiba-tiba terulur kehadapannya, "Ini kubuat dari kertas ulanganmu, kan sayang daripada dibuang~ nilai seratus ini bisa jadi jimat~", ujar perempuan bersurai hitam itu kemudian. Sebuah kertas yang dijadikan origami membentuk burung kini terletak diatas mejanya. Dengan angka '100' disalah satu sayap burung kertas itu._

.

.

Sekarang Shin beranjak menuju atap sekolah. Yah, masih sama seperti ingatannya dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Kepalanya dihadahkan sebentar kebelakang, seolah merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

. . .

_Laki-laki yang memakai earphone itu mulai merasa terusik sekarang. Perempuan itu mengikutinya sampai sini, tapi memang dari awal Shin keluar kelas untuk kesini, dia sudah menyadari kalau orang itu mengikutinya—jadi bukan salah perempuan itu karena ocehan untuk menyuruhnya "berhenti mengikuti" belum terlontar kan?_

_Perempuan itu bersenandung kecil, mengeluarkan burung kertas buatannya dan menerbangkannya. "Lihat? Dia bisa terbang meski pada akhirnya dia jatuh, Shintaro-kun..", mendengar kalimat itu Shin hanya bisa diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "Kau harus berusaha, apapun yang terjadi meski pada akhirnya kamu akan jatuh atas usahamu. Tapi, janganlah menyerah.."_

_Shin melihat kearah burung kertas yang jatuh itu, tertiba angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan kembali burung kertas tersebut. "Hei, kau tahu tidak. Kalau aku tidak suka diceramahi begitu?"_

"_Ah? Sou ka~ kalau begitu, ganti kata 'diceramahi' menjadi 'dimotivasi'~"_

.

.

"Meski kau memotivasiku pun, aku tidak akan mendengarmu saat itu..", gumam Shin pelan. Detik berikutnya, bibir tipis Shin mengucapkan nama perempuan tersebut.

—"Ayano.."

.

.

_Hari-hari seperti biasa kembali terulang. Hari itu, hari yang panas bagi semua murid dan pantas menjadi bahan keluhan mereka semua. Tapi tidak bagi Ayano._

_Disaat itu juga, Shin pertama kali menanyakan hal yang menurut Ayano— laki-laki yang selama ini dia perhatikan, sekarang memerhatikannya kembali walau kata-kata yang kasar masih tersangkut di kalimatnya. "Oi, kenapa kau memakai syal itu terus? Cuaca panas begini kau malah pakai pakaian hangat. Apa kau bodoh?"_

"_Ini?," jawab Ayano sambil menggenggam syal merah terangnya itu, "Hmm.. dari dulu aku menganggap 'merah adalah warna pahlawan'. Tubuhku lemah, Shin-kun, jadi kata-kata itu mempengaruhiku untuk menjadi kuat." lanjutnya dengan mata hitamnya yang berbinar._

_Memang seharusnya Shin tidak peduli seperti biasa, tapi untuk kali ini tidak._

_Rasa peduli, sepertinya mulai muncul di hati beku Shin. Perasaan aneh yang masih belum ia mengerti._

. . .

"_Nee, nee.. Shintaro-kun. Kumohon jangan cepat emosi, kendalikan dirimu..", ucap Ayano sambil setengah berlari_—_berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shin yang berjalan cepat. Mata hitamnya berkilat penuh amarah. "Shintaro-kun_—"

"—_DIAM! PERGI SANA! KAU SELALU SAJA MENGGANGGUKU! CARILAH KESIBUKANMU SENDIRI, BRENGSEK!"_

_Di detik itulah, Ayano menghentikan langkahnya. Dia hanya menatap kepergian Shin sampai akhirnya sosok itu menghilang digantikan dengan langit oranye cerah yang terlihat redup di kornea merah Ayano._

. . .

"_Hei, hei.. kalian tahu tidak? Akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak masuk sekolah ya?"_

"_Ah.. perempuan bersyal merah itu? Kudengar.. kalau dia.."_

"—_sst! Sudah lah, besok bunga di ruang kepala sekolah tadi akan di taruh dimeja itu kan? Jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang horror! Nanti mereka juga akan tahu."_

"_Iya iya, nanti ada ulangan kan? Kita belajar saja lagi!"_

_Frekuensi pembicaraan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Shin. Dia menggenggam jaket merah bergaris putih yang dia kenakan kini, bermaksud menunggu Ayano untuk memperlihatkannya, tapi apa boleh buat? Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian dia membentak perempuan itu karena emosi yang menguasainya._

_Kali ini dia ingin meminta maaf, membuatnya tersenyum dengan menunjukkan sesuatu hal yang baginya akan menjadi barang sekaligus warna kembaran dengan gadis itu. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan perasaan tidak enak yang kini muncul didalam dirinya? Semoga saja bukan pertanda buruk._

.

.

Shin menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas pagar atap sekolah. "Kau pergi, disaat aku sudah peduli.. menyebalkan sekali.. sampai saat ini pun, kau belum memberi tahuku perasaan ini. _Baka_." Ya, tidak ada lagi yang akan dia lakukan.

Dia sudah lelah melihat dunia luas yang merumitkan ini. Dia sudah tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kenyataan ini? Haruskah dia bunuh diri, dengan menancapkan pisau atau benda tajam lainnya? Atau mungkin dengan menerjunkan dirinya dari gedung sekolah ini?

Meski begitu pun, suara-suara menyebalkan datang, memerintahkannya untuk tidak melakukannya tiap kali dia memikirkan hal-hal buruk tersebut.

"_Kau harus berusaha, apapun yang terjadi meski pada akhirnya kamu akan jatuh atas usahamu. Tapi, janganlah menyerah.."_

Lagi-lagi, Shin menghela nafas. Pikirannya berkelabat, memilih antara pulang atau tetap disini.

Disini untuk menunggunya.

.

.

.

Kini, jaket merah itu tergantung disebelah pintu kamarnya. Dua tahun sudah, pemilik jaket itu terus-terusan mengurung diri dalam kamar tanpa penerangan selain komputernya yang selalu menyala duapuluh empat jam dan tiada diistirahatkan sekalipun.

**[**Master, apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini terus?**]**

Sebuah kalimat keluar dari speaker komputernya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, ini kehidupan ku..", ujar Shin dengan malas. **[**Eeeh? Kalau master membalas pertanyaanku dengan tidak niat, aku hapus data lagu master loh~**]**

Mendengar itu, Shin langsung duduk didepan komputernya, "Baik! Baik! Aku hanya tidak ada mood untuk keluar, Ene!"

**[**Haaa~ jawabnya itu terus~ master tidak tidur semalaman dan lihat sekarang sudah pagi! Meski tidak tidur, Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu pagi-pagi begini~**]**

_**DEG!**_

"_Pagi, Shintaro-kun! Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu pagi-pagi begini~"_

Kalimat yang sama, nada yang sama. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

**[**Master? Heeeeyyyy~! Master?**]**

"A-ah? Iya iya! Aku akan tersenyum, nih!", ujar Shin sambil memerkan deretan giginya seolah tersenyum lebar. Membuat progam komputernya tertawa dan sesaat itu juga, Shin tertawa pelan.

.

.

"_Wajahmu dingin terus, Shintaro-kun.. Hmm, baiklah! Niatku kali ini, aku harus membuatmu tersenyum! Kalau tidak hari ini, besok, besok, besok, dan seterusnya~"_

"_Heh, memangnya dengan cara apa? Aku malas senyum, tidak ada guna!"_

"_Lihat saja! Pasti kau akan tersenyum, apapun caranya!"_

.

.

**[**Ayano-san! Aku akan membantumu membuat orang itu tersenyum!**]**

"Haha, tolong ya? Enomoto-chan!"

.

.

.

**Past Memories.**

**END.**

* * *

**A/N : **Selesai deh OAO; Entah cerita engga jelas apa yang kuketik ini, semoga bisa menghibur pembaca! Kalau ada yang belum mengerti kenapa akhirnya gitu, Ayano kubuat mempunyai hubungan dengan Ene, jadi dimasa lalu sebelum Ayano meninggal, Ene yang menggantikan posisi Ayano untuk mendampingi Shintaro. Lalu, kata-kata terakhir Ene, itu murni kebetulan sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Ayano _ _)9

Aku kurang suka pasangan ini karena membuat hati nyesek, apa lagi lihat gambar serta video clipnya. Tapi, entah arwah (?) apa yang merasuki staw-chan, jadinya gini deh fictnya =A= dan ini juga yang pertama kalinya, aku nulis di fandom Kagerou Days :'v dan aku juga bingung nentuiin judulnya OwQ #mulai_gila_mulai_gila (?)

Baiklah, akhir kata- REVIEW? X'D


End file.
